Destiny of the Forsaken
by LarkspiritofForestClan
Summary: Ice is plagued with horrible nightmares every time she sleeps. Voices deep inside her call out bringing her to places she had never imagined before, but insecurity of her flaws creep at her paws. What can save her? Meanwhile, the Clans struggle to return to life as it was before, but there is always a calm before a storm. Final book of the Path of Hearts! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, we're back with another story! This is the last of this series...maybe! I love writing this for you guys and thank you all for your support! If you can, share it with your friends so they can read it too! **

**OH, and I need some ideas for warrior names for Fawntail's kits! Just PM me or tell them in your review! Also, you can have your cat in this story, so send in your cats with description, age, and personality: **

**10 are needed for the rival gang (One will be chosen as second in command, I have the leader chosen, just give me a name, description, and personalty)**

**Kits for Nightwhisper (up to 4)**

**Kits for Dovespring in RiverClan (up to 4)**

**Thanks!~**

**Allegiances**

**ForestClan**

**Leader: **Littlestar- black tom with patches of white in his fur

Apprentice: Flarepaw

**Deputy**: Swiftwind- black and white she-cat with brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Brownfeather- brown she-cat with green eyes and black flecks on her flank

**Warriors**

Featherfoot- pretty light gray she-cat with dark gray paws and tail tip

Sunpelt- Handsome bright red tom with darker stripes running down his back

Rosesong- blood red she cat with yellow eyes

Twigclaw- thin albino she-cat with red eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw

Eagleshadow-dark brown tom with black paws

Sapphirecloud- small gray she-cat dappled with different shades of gray

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Kindlestrike- light ginger tom with white paws, underbelly, and soft blue-green eyes

Apprentice: Blossompaw

Heatherspring- white she-cat with cream paws and pretty blue eyes

Larkblossom- pretty reddish-brown she-cat with bright light brown eyes

Apprentice: Redpaw

Ravensong: light golden she-cat with amber eyes

Loudswipe- pale cream tom with long fluffy fur

Smallberry- cream she-cat with dainty white paws

Cherryfeather- light ginger she-cat with shiny gray eyes

**Queens**

Fawntail- pretty calico she-cat with amber eyes, Kits: Aspenkit- calico she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; Olivekit- pale tan she-cat with white paws and bright yellow eyes; Lightkit- pale ginger tom with dark black flecks on his pelt with green eyes

Nightwhisper-beautiful black she-cat with a white stripe running down her nose (expecting Eagleshadow's kits)

**Apprentices**

Skypaw- white she-kit with gray tabby patches, blue eyes and is very small

Redpaw- cream-colored she-cat with a red tail, ear tips, paws and muzzle with one blue eye and the other green

Flarepaw- blood red tom with white paws, chest, ears, muzzle, and tail tip

Blackpaw- black tom with white paws, a white tail tip, and a white locket of fur on his chest with green eyes

Blossompaw- A light red tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders**

Pinefoot- tall reddish-brown tom that is blind in one eye

Silversnow- older she-cat with light fluffy silver fur and piercing gray eyes

Shadowtail- tabby tom with a black tail tip, his from right leg is bent in an odd angle

**FireClan**

**Leader:** Ravenstar- pure black tabby tom with bright gray eyes

Apprentice: Dewpaw

**Deputy:** Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Streamtail- blue gray she-cat with a fluffy silver tail

**Apprentice: **Fernpaw- small red she cat with lively and mischievous green eyes

**Warriors**

Berryheart- ginger tabby she-cat with patches of black

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Palefoot- black tom with a gray foot

Apprentice: Orangepaw

Rushtail- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Dappledleaf- dark gray she-cat with pale gray spots

Apprentice: Lilacpaw

Bushytail- ginger she-cat with a long furred tail

Runningheart- white and gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Windfur- brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Emberheart- dark ginger she-cat

Nightheart- black she-cat with pale green eyes

Molenose- dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Grayshadow- gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Dustclaw- sandy gray tabby tom

Shrewpelt- black and brown patched tom

Lichentail- brown and white she-cat

**Queens**

Creekfall- blue-grey she-cat Kit: Moonkit- dark blue she-cat with gray eyes

Icewing- pure white she-cat, blind, Kits: Frostkit- white she-cat with blue eyes; Whisperkit- white tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Orangepaw- ginger tom

Nettlepaw- light brown tabby tom

Tigerpaw-light ginger tom with a black stripe running down his nose and eartips

Dewpaw- light grey-silver she-cat

Lilacpaw-light brown she-cat with gray and black paws

Stonepaw- silver and black tom with white paws

Sandpaw- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Cinderpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Whitepaw- white tom with one black hind paw

**Elders**

Tornfoot- sandy gray tom with a nasty scar on foot

Blacktail- grey tabby tom with a shredded black tail

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Splashstar-light silver and gray she-cat with soft brown eyes

**Deputy:** Ripplesong- dark black she-cat with bright silver eyes and white paws

**Medicine** **Cat**: Snow-whisper-pretty snowy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Bouldertooth- dark gray tom with dark green eyes

Leopardstrike- yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lilystep- pale cream she-cat with a long fluffy tail

Featherdance- pale blue she-cat with dark silver paws

Marshspots- black tom with brown flecks

Risingpuddle- dark blue tom with black paws

Otterfang- dark brown tom with white paws and underbelly

Cranefeather- pale gray tom with dark yellow eyes

Eeltail- dark black tom with brown eyes

Shadowmask- white tom with dark patches covering his eyes

**Queens**

Dovespring- Cream she-cat with gray eyes (Expecting Otterfang's kits)

**Apprentices**

Stormpaw- silver she-cat with dark brown eyes

Fishpaw- brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and tail-tip

**Elders**

(None)

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Echostar- dappled white and silver she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**: Gustclaw- dark blue tom with bright yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Blizzardfur- white tom with dark brown eyes

Apprentice: Fadedsun- pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Jaggedwind- brown tabby tom with a jagged white patch on his chest

Spottedmeadow- dappled brown and white she-cat

Adderpelt- dark red tom with black stripes on his fur

Sparkflight- yellow she-cat with white paws

Falconbreeze- brown tom with white belly and black forepaws

Ivyfur- dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudwhisker- gray tom with bright white whiskers

Meadowlight- pale brown she-cat with white tail

**Queens**

Raindapple- silver she-cat with black flecks on her pelt and white hind paws (Expecting Jaggedwind's kits)

Willowfoot- cream she-cat with one left white paw and white tail; Kit: Skykit- pale cream tom with white chest and blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Cheetahpaw- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Cats outside the Clans:**

Jayfrost-light gold tom with blue eyes, has a scar running on the right side of his face

Sophie- small, young white she-cat with black stripe running down her nose with bright yellow eyes, has a little red bow on her tail (Kittypet)

Mitzi- Yellow she-cat with dull green eyes, has a small pink collar with a little bell (Kittypet)

Dusk- mottled black and brown she-cat (Kittypet)

**Alley Cats**

Fitz- Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Wally- light gray tom with soft green eyes (Fitz's brother)

Nano- small silver she-cat with dark yellow eyes (Wally and Fitz's sister)

Cloud- White tom with a black tail tip and shredded ears

Harley- white she-cat with dappled black spots

Whisper- light yellow tom with white paws and tail tip

Nemo- small red she-cat with white paws and black tail tip

Eagle- Dark brown tom with silver paws

Flip- silver she-cat with brown paws (Eagle's sister, opposite coloring of Eagle)

Robin- white she-cat with dark gray eyes

Cotton- miniature white she-cat with amber eyes

Flash- mottled black tom with pale blue eyes

Blaze- fiery red tom with a dark red tail with one blue eye and one green eye

Ice- white she-cat with dark eyes and one red hind paw; mute

**Destiny of the Forsaken Prologue**

**Dusk**

Gentle newleaf rain drummed on top of the roof as she watched her friends' kits sleep. The rhythm of their soft breathing reminded her of her own kits, which calmed her from her racing thoughts. Dusk purred how they were all snuggled against her belly.

Larkblossom had looked back at them with pain glinting in her eyes when she left, but still chose to abandon them.

The kits' cries had wrenched Dusk's heart. Icekit reminded Dusk of her daughters, Cotton and Robin. Her brother Blazingkit had fiery red fur with a darker red tail.

They were almost two moons old now- old enough to open their eyes, but too young to remember Larkblossom. _She knew what she had to do…so if she cannot be their mother, then I will try. _Cotton had left when given the opportunity to join her father and the gang, so she left Dusk with the kits.

A _thud _caused the mottled she-cat look up. Her daughter Robin entered the room silently and hopped over cabinets to her mother. She licked her cheek in greeting and purred.

"Cotton told me she left." Robin stated as she looked down at the kits. Dusk nodded solemnly. "Her Clan needed her."

Robin didn't say anything but Dusk knew her daughter didn't agree with her friend's decision. "How about I take care of them? I don't think Eagle would mind me leaving the gang for a while." Dusk gazed at her intently. It still made her nervous that her kits lived with the other alley cats with their father, but she knew he would protect them.

"It'll be good practice?" Robin mewed uncertainly. Dusk shook her head with amusement.

"You're barely over twelve moon cycles! You shouldn't be having kits too soon." She told her. The white she-cat rolled her gray eyes. "I know, but I'm old enough!"

"I think you taking care of them will work just fine. It'll be easier for them to believe that with your matching pelts with Icekit…Blazingkit will just have to deal with the odd coloring." Dusk mused. Robin gave her a confused look.

"Icekit? Is that what you named her?" She asked Dusk and pointed at the little white she-kit. "And Blazingkit?" The little red tom stirred again.

"They're Clan names, I think. That's what Larkblossom named them." Dusk mewed.

"Do you want to take over right now?" She asked and glanced at Robin.

Robin hesitated, but then nodded. She gently took her mother's place around the kits and smiled happily.

"I'll love them as my own." She purred and looked at her mother. "Why don't you let Eagle know I'm staying here for a while for me? Fitz might like to see you also." Dusk nodded slowly.

"Of course, I'll be back in a little while." She meowed over her shoulder as she headed out the open window and onto the roof and into the rain. _Your kits are in good paws, Larkblossom. _


	2. Chapter 1- Dreams

**Here's the first chapter to Destiny of the Forsaken! Enjoy! ~Lark **

**Note: We are only seeing Robin's POV for this chapter; the rest will either be Ice or Redpaw and possibly Lightkit.**

"_**The path to Heaven runs through miles of clouded Hell..." –It's Time by Imagine Dragons**_

**Chapter 1**

**Robin**

Long shadows were cast by the moonlight from tall buildings and dark alley ways. A considerably small white she-cat padded nervously down one of cities' alleys. She constantly glanced around her surroundings as if she were afraid someone was following her. Two small kits scurried behind her who seemed as anxious as she was. One of them, a red tom, raced up beside her.

"Robin, what if the Rogues find us?" The small kit mewed curiously. The older she-cat remained quiet for a moment so only the sounds of their paw-steps could be heard but looked down at the kit and sighed. "They will probably kill us, especially since we are on their turf." She replied bluntly. _No sense in sugar coating it, _Robin thought.

But the kit didn't seem too shocked at the answer, but the white she-kit behind them fearfully raced up to catch up to the pair, nearly tripping over her paws.

"Robin, do you really think they will kill us?" The tom mewed, his one green eye and one blue eye flashing in the moonlight. Robin closed her eyes and shook her head solemnly.

"So let's keep moving! Ice, watch over your brother; and Blaze, watch over your sister." She meowed and hurried the kits along, but the kits went obediently anyway. Before they got very far though, a large crash sounded behind them causing them to jump. Robin whipped around and stared into the shadows behind them. A ragged dark figure seemed to materialize out of the dark and stepped into the little light the moon offered. Robin bristled and shoved the kits behind her as the figure slowly advanced towards them.

"Well! Who do we have here?" The figure turned out to be a tom with an ugly light gray pelt that looked horribly matted.

"Aren't you Fitz's kit? I've heard rumors that he had some with some house-cat." Robin glared at this stranger cautiously, but was intrigued. He was a larger tom, but wasn't bulky or too muscle-clad. His fur still was ugly, and his eyes were disgusting mustard yellow. Over all, the tom was unattractive and was starting to seem a little odd to Robin.

"You look more like his brother though…oh, and you said your name was?" The tom drawled as if he were bored. Robin flattened her ears against her head.

"I never told you my name." She snapped at the stranger.

"How do you know my father?" She asked curiously despite her urge to run away. The tom let out a strangled laugh and glared at her.

"He and his little gang stole my territory; of course I know that mouseheart." He continued laughing beside himself which made Robin feel slightly uncomfortable. The kits behind her stayed close to her paws, and way they pressed closer to her let her know that the tom was scaring them and they desperately needed to get away.

"Now, sorry for the inconvenience, but you seem to be on my territory- I hope that you don't mind being chased off!" The tom then cackled, as if his words were hysterical.

"Demon! Get away from her!" Robin looked up to where the voice came from and sighed audibly in relief. Her father stood above them on a building with others from the gang behind them. The dark gray tom stared coldly at the insane tom with angry dark blue eyes. A brown tom with silver paws stepped beside him and then jumped down the building and landed beside Robin.

"Run!" He hissed to her. She didn't need to be told again as she shoved the kits forward. A small red shape bounded towards them. It was a little red she-cat with white paws that flicked her black tail.

"Follow me!" She mewed as she raced ahead. Robin ran after her with the kits trailing not too far behind. They followed her in a confusing maze of gray streets and alleys until they came up to a certain alley littered with Twoleg trash.

The little red she-cat nudged a few boxes away and revealed a somewhat large whole in the alley wall. She motioned for them to go inside. Robin nudged Ice inside quickly and Blaze scampered after his sister. The red she-cat came in last and dragged the box by its edge to hide the entrance behind them.

They were in a small room similar to the one Robin and the kits had grown up in, save Dusk wasn't there with them now. The red she-cat sighed.

"We should introduce ourselves! My name is Nemo; I am over twenty-four moon cycles and have lived Fitz's group all my life." She mewed briskly and jumped onto a twoleg couch and wrapped her tail around her dainty paws.

"My name is Robin; daughter of Dusk and Fitz…I am fifteen moon cycles old." Her gaze flickered to the kits.

"Are those _your_ kits?" Nemo asked, disbelief brimming her voice. Blaze padded up to Robin and purred and rubbed against her leg. Robin nodded and licked his ears affectionately.

"My name's Blaze! I'm three moons old! This is my sister, Ice. She can't speak, so I speak for her." Ice didn't seem too enthusiastic at her brother's words and huffed. Nemo purred.

"That's alright; everyone's different in their own way. Now you all get to sleep here on the couch for tonight if you want. I'll be up in the risers keeping watch if you need me." She didn't let them reply and leapt up the wooden beams that supported the top of the room and disappeared.

Robin nudged the littermates forwards onto the couch.

"It's been a long day. We need our rest so everyone go to sleep!" She curled up around them on the couch but settled for watch for the rest of the night.

**Ice**

Exhaustion swept over her like the wind. She curled up gratefully on the twoleg couch after Nemo left them and laid her head on her paws. Blaze had already slipped into sleep, but Ice hesitated. She didn't want to dream, but her eyes were drooping heavily.

Eventually sleep won the battle, and she opened her eyes to a meadow filled with fighting cats. _Not this one again! _She inwardly groaned and flinched when a cat passed her. She recognized the cat instantly from other dreams, but she looked at it anyways.

It was a light brown she-cat with dark brown paws, and her green eyes glinted with a fierce determination as she fought off a large black and white tom. Ice ran from where she stood and came as close as her fright would allow her to and waited for her to chase him away.

Ice waited fearfully as the she-cat licked the blood that flowed from her wounds, and tried getting her attention as she saw the terrifyingly large white tom with dark eyes sneak up on her.

"Please, look out! He's literally right behind you! Please, listen to me!" Ice cried out, wishing that she didn't get to have her voice in her dreams just so the she-cat ignored her. The she-cat was tackled by the white tom and was pinned onto the ground.

"Get off me, Witherstar!" The she-cat hissed and struggled to get out of his grip, but it was no use.

"There's no one to save you now, Olivefur! Say goodbye!" The white tom slashed Olivefur's neck down, and Ice looked away and gagged. She couldn't bear to see the she-cat die once again, but the image had been seared into Ice's memory.

Ice waited for the most heart wrenching part of the dream. _Three...two...one...and-_

"Mother! No! Please, get up! Mother, _don't leave me!_" Ice cringed at the kit's broken-hearted screech. She looked up to the enormous tree where the kit stood. A thin white she-cat stood behind her and was desperately holding the brown and red she-kit back.

The murderer snarled in victory and backed away from the dead she-cat.

"FireClan, to me!" He called, and he ran away into the forest. Several other cats followed him, and the rest of the cats gathered around the body of Olivefur.

"Oh my beloved..." A pale red tom with long dark brown legs padded up slowly to Olivefur and sunk his nose into her fur. The rest of the cats mourned behind him, and Ice felt a terrible guilt eat at her belly.

_Why can't I save you?_

She was suddenly poked in the side, and she opened her eyes in the waking world. Blaze was staring at her with his unmatched eyes.

"Come on, I want to explore!" He mewed excitedly. Robin had left them on the couch, probably to hunt. Ice narrowed her eyes in annoyance, wishing for the ability to speak for the millionth time. Blaze sighed.

"Come on, _pleeeeaasee_?" He whined and jumped off the couch and stared at her. Ice rolled her eyes and turned around to face the couch.

"Whatever, you're no fun." Blaze meowed sulkily. Ice flattened her ears.

She was in no mood to explore. She had seen enough for today.


	3. Chapter 2- 'He's' Back?

"_**The colder the winter**_

_**The warmer the spring**_

_**The deeper the sorrow**_

_**The more our hearts sing...**_

_**After the pain**_

_**The joy will still be here**_

_**There is life..." –There is Life by Allison Krauss**_

**Merry early Christmas! Hope all of you have a good one! I made this a bit longer for you all to make up for the lack of updates, so read and review! ~Lark**

**Chapter 2**

**Redpaw**

Redpaw sat alone in front of the apprentice's den. It was still rather early for the other apprentices to be awake and they were still sleeping soundly in their nests. She enjoyed the break from her littermates and closed her eyes, basking in the mid Greenleaf dawn light.

Everything in camp was just returning to normal moons after the battle between the Clans.  
Cloudecho and the other FireClan she-cats left and returned to FireClan under the rule of the new leader, Raventstar after he and Fernpaw brought back their other missing Clanmates home.

Redpaw's father and former deputy of ForestClan, Shadowtail, was thought to be dead after the battle. Rosesong was devastated at first until Fernpaw and Brownfeather somehow managed to save him, but she was unable to heal his front right paw which was bent at such an awkward angle. Knowing that he would never walk properly again, he moved to the elder's den.

Redpaw was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a distinct faint thumping noise. Larkblossom had woken up and emerged from the warrior's den with Kindlestrike at her side. Her mentor's injuries from her clash with Witherstar had mostly healed, but the most severe wounds still ailed her.

Witherstar left a long and ragged scratch that ripped from the top of her right shoulder to the middle of her back. Redpaw held a deep respect for Larkblossom and was grateful that she was alive: the she-cat was a bloody mess when Kindlestrike and the other warriors brought her back to camp and she remained in the medicine cat den until about a moon ago.

Larkblossom now wore her scars proudly, and she alongside Kindlestrike became some of the most respected warriors among the Clans. The said warriors were talking quietly as they neared her and she stood up from her spot and purred in greeting. Kindlestrike waved his tail at his Clanmates and trotted off towards the nursery, probably to see his mate and kits.

"Good morning, Redpaw!" Larkblossom meowed cheerily. Redpaw grinned at her mentor, but it fell when she noticed that Larkblossom's limp was worse today.

"I don't think you should be up, Larkblossom, didn't Brownfeather tell you that you needed more rest?" Redpaw mewed with worry. Her mentor's eyes lost their cheery look, and tiredness replaced it. Larkblossom looked away and flicked her tail.

"I know that, Redpaw. Tell Kindlestrike that I said you can train with him and Blossompaw, alright?" Larkblossom meowed. Redpaw nodded and Larkblossom slowly made her way into the medicine cat den. Redpaw sighed and looked around the camp after Larkblossom left.

It was still empty, so she decided to check up on Kindlestrike and his family. She was just getting up onto her paws when she was tackled over by a lump of fur and claws.

"Oops! Sorry!" Redpaw blinked her eyes and looked up into the worried face of Lightkit. The pale ginger kit's green eyes were open wide. Redpaw laughed.

"Where are you going, clumsy kit?" She asked as she got up. Lightkit's sisters Aspenkit and Olivekit were just behind their brother. Olivekit had distanced herself and had an annoyed look branded on her face where Aspenkit was kindly nudging her brother.

"Lightkit got our parents mad, so we're going to see Larkblossom." Olivekit meowed and stalked towards the medicine cat den. Redpaw scrunched up her nose and looked at the other kits.

"She's not always like this, right?" Redpaw asked them. Aspenkit rolled her eyes and nodded but Lightkit only shrugged with the worried look glued to his face.

"Let's go see Larkblossom then. How did your father know that Larkblossom would be in the medicine cat den?" Redpaw asked as they followed after Olivekit.

"They're basically littermates, you know. He told her to go rest." Olivekit meowed with irritation brimming in her words. _I should have known that. _Redpaw thought, feeling slightly awkward.

They ducked into the den and were met with the sharp scent of herbs. Larkblossom was curled up in a nest and she opened one eye.

"Are you all sure you know the meaning of 'resting', Redpaw?" Larkblossom muttered and opened her other eye. Redpaw smiled at her mentor and flicked her tail at the kits.

"Don't blame me, I was just tagging along." She meowed. Larkblossom sat up in her nest.

"What brings you all here, other than me?" The warrior asked and gazed down at the kits.

"Lightkit got-" Olivekit started to complain until Aspenkit slapped her tail over her sister's mouth. Lightkit looked down at the ground guiltily and shuffled his paws on the ground.

"Mom and dad got upset _with each other_ and sent us to see you. It wasn't Lightkit's fault." Aspenkit mewed, emphasizing the last bit while looking straight at Olivekit. The tan she-cat glared at Aspenkit with narrowed eyes, but didn't try to say anything.

"I asked something that I shouldn't have though." Lightkit meowed weakly and he cowered near Redpaw and Aspenkit. Larkblossom's eyes softened and beckoned the tom over to her.

"Come here dear, this nest is pretty comfortable. You can share it with me." Larkblossom shifted in her nest to allow room for Lightkit. Lightkit darted towards her and immediately curled up beside the warrior and snuggled into her side.

Olivekit let out a mocking laugh as she got away from Aspenkit.

"How are you going to be a warrior? You're acting like a little newborn kit!" She scoffed, earning herself glares from the others. Brownfeather appeared silently from the back of the den with a dark look in her eyes.

"You may leave, Olivekit, if you're going to treat your brother that way." The medicine cat told the little she-cat sternly. Olivekit flattened her ears, huffed, and stomped out of the den without a word.

"Don't worry Lightkit, I bet she's just got something ruffling her fur." Redpaw meowed when she saw the guilt increasing on Lightkits' face. The others nodded.

Larkblossom looked down at the tom. "What made your parents argue?" She asked while gently putting her tail on his back.

"I asked what they were talking about. Kindlestrike kept saying 'he's back in the territories' and were being all quiet." Lightkit told her and looked down at his paws. Brownfeather padded towards the nest and sat down. Redpaw wasn't quite sure what was going on, but her stomach clenched painfully.

"He's back." Larkblossom echoed quietly and suddenly got up from her nest. Lightkit jumped away, startled as Larkblossom grimaced after she took a step. Brownfeather also got to her paws, her tail straight in the air.

"Larkblossom, no. You shouldn't be doing anything right now. Stay in your nest!" Brownfeather snapped and barred her way from the entrance of the den.

"I need to talk to Kindlestrike. If Jayfrost is back-" Larkblossom began to speak but was cut off by Brownfeather. Redpaw pricked her ears at the name of the warrior-gone-rogue.

"It won't help if you're hurting yourself. You need to rest." Brownfeather meowed and turned to Redpaw. Redpaw looked up at Brownfeather expectantly.

"Go get Kindlestrike: tell him it's urgent and Larkblossom needs to talk to him." Redpaw dipped her head and left the den. The sun was now higher in the air and more cats were emerging from their dens. Redpaw looked around the camp and spotted Kindlestrike talking to Swiftwind near the StoneBranch.

She trotted up to them and stopped just a bit a ways from them and waited until the deputy noticed her.

"Yes, Redpaw? What is it?" Swiftwind asked and Kindlestrike looked down at her.

"Hello Swiftwind. Larkblossom and Brownfeather need to see Kindlestrike in the medicine cat den now. They said it's urgent." Redpaw relayed Brownfeather's message to them and watched their faces. Swiftwind looked confused, but Kindlestrike's face became concerned.

"Come with me, Redpaw." Kindlestrike meowed and flicked his tail in goodbye to the deputy and followed Redpaw back to the medicine cat den. Lightkit and Aspenkit were still with Larkblossom and Brownfeather until their father shooed them away.

"Go back to your mother and tell her of your time in here." He meowed kindly and licked their ears as they passed him. Redpaw waited in the mouth of the den and waited to see if she was needed.

"Jayfrost is back? Since when?" Larkblossom immediately asked after the kits left. They all stared at the ginger tom.

"I had a dream from StarClan. Dawnkit showed me a place in FireClan territory that _reeked _his scent. He's here somewhere, I'm sure of it." Kindlestrike said with his fur bristling. Larkblossom narrowed her eyes.

"Wait a minute- just his scent, nothing else?" Brownfeather asked and flicked her tail. "That doesn't prove anything, Kindlestrike. Did Dawnkit say anything else?"

Kindlestrike sighed in agitation and looked away from them. "No, that is what Fawntail said. Dawnkit just led me there, nothing else. I thought my job as StarClan's Messenger, so I don't know what's going on."

_This was the cat that killed Thornstar, right? _

"If we don't know if he's back or not, we just need to be careful. We can't have the Clan in chaos if we aren't certain if he's here." Larkblossom meowed quietly and looked at Redpaw.

"I don't want this out of this den, alright?" She said looking directly at Redpaw. Redpaw nodded and backed out of the den and back into camp and ran straight into Aspenkit.

"So Jayfrost's back?" The calico kit mewed curiously and with no shame of being caught listening in. Lightkit stood behind his sister with obvious fear on his face.

"Come on, I know you heard something." Aspenkit meowed when Redpaw didn't reply. _Oh great StarClan. _

"Just come with me, ok?" She meowed and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile.

"We don't know, alright? Your father had a dream, but that's it. I'm not supposed to know, and you guys really aren't supposed to know. Just don't talk about it." Redpaw mewed quickly and grabbed a thrush before retreating to the apprentice's den.

Aspenkit didn't seemed to be satisfied with her answer, but she didn't bother Redpaw anymore and led Lightkit back to the nursery. Redpaw munched on her meal and hoped that this didn't get too big of a problem.

**Lightkit**

The sound of murmuring voices drew Lightkit out of his sleep. He was tucked into the curve of his mother's belly and was comfortable, but his curiosity was strong enough to make him pick his head up to see who was speaking. After he blinked his eyes a few times, his father speaking to his mother became clear to him and he purred happily.

Suddenly, his mother's tongue was rasping affectionately against his forehead. He purred even harder and snuggled against her.

"Good morning, little warrior." Lightkit didn't feel offended by his mother words- he _was_ the runt of the litter, but she said it in a way that he didn't feel so small.

"Good morning, mother. Good morning, father." He mewed and purred when his father smiled at him.

"What were you talking about?" He asked, and then immediately regretted it when his father's dissolved into a frown. Lightkit ducked close to the ground and flattened his ears.

"Oh, don't be that way Lightkit. Kindlestrike, you're scaring him." His mother meowed sharply as she spoke to her mate. Kindestrike sighed and flicked his tail.

"Fawntail, I just can't stand the thought of him being back in the territories, if he ever hurts the kits-" Lightkit's father was cut off by his mother.

"Not now, Kindlestrike. Lightkit, get your sisters and go see the elders." Fawntail meowed and started nudging the she-cats at her belly. Aspenkit's eyes suddenly opened and she shuffled up to her paws.

Olivekit grumbled into her mother's fur and she slowly got up.

"No, they should go see Larkblossom. She's in the medicine cat den. Go on." Kindlestrike meowed and flattened his ears when Fawntail shot him a look.

"Well dad's in for it." Aspenkit mewed when they were far enough from the nursery. Olivekit sighed.

"What did you do this time, Lightkit? I was happy sleeping!" Olivekit whined. Lightkit flattened his ears with a little anger and suddenly ran into another cat and he heard a _thud_ as the cat fell over.

"Oops! Sorry!" Lightkit squeaked and shut his eyes. The cat laughed and Lightkit opened his eyes up. He recognized that it was Redpaw, Larkblossom's apprentice.

"Where are you going, clumsy kit?" The apprentice asked as she got up. Aspenkit nudged him from behind as Olivekit padded away from them.

"Lightkit got our parents mad, so we're going to see Larkblossom." Olivekit meowed and stalked towards the medicine cat den. Redpaw scrunched up her nose and looked at the other kits.

"She's not always like this, right?" Redpaw asked them. Aspenkit rolled her eyes and nodded but Lightkit only shrugged as worry filled him to tail-tip. _It was my entire fault._

"Let's go see Larkblossom then. How did your father know that Larkblossom would be in the medicine cat den?" Redpaw asked as they followed after Olivekit.

_They know each other like the back of their own paws!_

"They're basically littermates, you know. He told her to go rest." Olivekit meowed with irritation brimming in her words as she stood before the medicine cat den. An awkward look crept onto Redpaw's face. Without another word they ducked into the den and saw Larkblossom curled up in a nest.

The warrior opened one eye and glanced at them.

"Are you all sure you know the meaning of 'resting', Redpaw?" Larkblossom muttered good-naturedly and opened her other eye. Redpaw smiled at her mentor and flicked her tail at Lightkit and his sisters.

"Don't blame me, I was just tagging along." Redpaw meowed in defense.

"What brings you all here, other than me?" Larkblossom asked and she looked at Lightkit and his sisters.

"Lightkit got-" Olivekit started to complain until Aspenkit slapped her tail over her sister's mouth. Lightkit looked down at the ground guiltily and shuffled his paws on the ground. _Ohhh no. Oh no. This isn't gonna work out well. _

"Mom and dad got upset with each other and sent us to see you. It wasn't Lightkit's fault." Aspenkit mewed, emphasizing the last bit while looking straight at Olivekit. _Oh mousedung, this isn't gonna end well. Oh no. _

"I asked something that I shouldn't have though." Lightkit meowed weakly and he felt guilt rush through him and he ducked near Aspenkit and Redpaw. He looked up fearfully at Larkblossom and found that her eyes were soft and she beckoned him to her nest.

"Come here dear, this nest is pretty comfortable. You can share it with me." Larkblossom shifted in her nest to allow room for him. Lightkit darted towards her and immediately curled up beside the warrior and snuggled into her side. Olivekit let out a cruel and mocking laugh once she got away from Aspenkit's tail.

"How are you going to be a warrior? You're acting like a little newborn kit!" She scoffed. Lightkit ducked his head into Larkblossom's side with his face burning in shame.

"You may leave, Olivekit, if you're going to treat your brother that way." Lightkit flicked his ears at the sound of the medicine cat's voice. He lifted his head when he heard Olivekit huff and stomp out of the den. _Oh StarClan she's going to be so mad at me later._

"Don't worry Lightkit, I bet she's just got something ruffling her fur." Redpaw meowed when she saw the guilt increasing on Lightkits' face. The others nodded. _No no no she'll still be mad._

Larkblossom looked down at him.

"What made your parents argue?" She asked while gently putting her tail on his back.

"I asked what they were talking about. Kindlestrike kept saying 'he's back in the territories' and were being all quiet." Lightkit told her and looked down at his paws. _Who is 'he' anyways? _

Brownfeather padded towards the nest and sat down.

"He's back." Larkblossom echoed quietly and suddenly got up from her nest. Lightkit jumped away, startled as Larkblossom grimaced after she took a step. Brownfeather also got to her paws, her tail straight in the air.

"Larkblossom, no. You shouldn't be doing anything right now. Stay in your nest!" Brownfeather snapped and barred her way from the entrance of the den.

"I need to talk to Kindlestrike. If Jayfrost is back-" Larkblossom began to speak but was cut off by Brownfeather.

"It won't help if you're hurting yourself. You need to rest." Brownfeather meowed and turned to Redpaw. Redpaw looked up at Brownfeather expectantly.

"Go get Kindlestrike: tell him it's urgent and Larkblossom needs to talk to him." Redpaw dipped her head and left the den. Lightkit dashed over to Aspenkit.

"Who's 'he', Larkblossom?" Aspenkit asked. A strange look crept onto the warriors' face as she looked at them. Lightkit looked up to his sister with worry.

"It's nothing that you kits need to worry about, now you two need to run along." Brownfeather answered for Larkblossom. As the medicine cat spoke, Lightkit heard the pawsteps of Redpaw returning and Kindlestrike was right behind the apprentice.

"Go back to your mother and tell her of your time in here." He meowed kindly and licked their ears as they passed him. _This doesn't sound good. _

Lightkit was trotting back to the nursery when he noticed that it was quiet. He looked over and saw Aspenkit crouched on the side of the medicine cat den with her ears pricked. She glanced back at him and beckoned him over with his tail, and narrowed her eyes until he trotted over.

_I scent trouble all over this. _He thought as he crouched next to her.

Lightkit couldn't make out the voices as Aspenkit crept forward as Redpaw came out of the den and ran into her.

"So Jayfrost's back?" Aspenkit asked shamelessly despite basically getting caught for snooping. Redpaw's eyes widened.

"Come on, I know you heard something." Aspenkit meowed when Redpaw didn't reply. _Wait, what? I guess I missed something._

"Just come with me, ok?" The apprentice whispered and headed to the fresh-kill pile.

"We don't know, alright? Your father had a dream, but that's it. I'm not supposed to know, and you guys really aren't supposed to know. Just don't talk about it." Redpaw mewed quickly and grabbed a thrush before retreating to the apprentice's den. _I'm so confused. We're going to get into so much trouble if Olivekit finds out._

Aspenkit didn't seemed to be satisfied with her answer, but she didn't bother Redpaw anymore and led Lightkit back to the nursery.

"We need to find out who Jayfrost is." She mewed as they were far from Redpaw. Lightkit stared at his sister.

"What if we get in trouble?" He asked, not sure about following her any further in her curiousity. Aspenkit rolled her eyes.

"So what, we get locked in the nursery for a halfmoon or something. We'll survive." She meowed and looked down at him. "You in?"

Lightkit sighed and flattened his ears. "Fine, but if I get into trouble, I'm not gonna be happy with you." Aspenkit smirked.

"Deal!"


End file.
